A New Misty
by Greenkazoo134
Summary: When Ash and Misty meet up for the first time in years, they have some trouble recognizing each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan-fict I've ever written. **_**Please**_** comment.**

It was a cool summer afternoon. Ash, Brock and Pikachu and Dawn were in Sunyshore City. Ash and Brock were walking through crowds of people, trying to find someplace to eat that didn't have a three hour long waiting list, while Dawn had just left, running away yelling about some surprise she had planned for them months ago.

"Man, I hope we find some place quickly. My stomach is getting louder by the second!" Ash exclaimed. "Why are there so many people here anyway? There's no big festival or anything going on. Why did Dawn have to make plans here of all places?'

Not a second after he had said that, Dawn came running up to them, panting as if she had just sprinted through a marathon.

"Brutal line. Just got out. Got the tickets." She wheezed, waving them proudly in the air.

Once they found a little café occupied with a grand total of four people, they sat down at a table outside, so Dawn could catch her breath. They gave Pikachu a bottle of ketchup to keep him busy while they all talked.

"This show sold out for the next eight months in the region. I ordered the tickets six months ago, and thank goodness I did. There was a mob of desperate people all trying to get seats." She explained once she could talk again.

"So, what's this amazing show all about?" Brock asked.

"Well, it's a ballet about-". "Stop right there!" Ash yelled. He jumped out of his chair "Ballets are for girls, and I am _not going._"

"Oh yes you are! I got us front row seats to the most highly demanded show in world! You're going weather you want to or not!" She yelled.

Just then, they heard a crowd of screaming girls coming, all following a single girl. She was dressed in a white micro-mini denim skirt, a pink leather jacket with a loose light blue shirt underneath, and had dark red pumps to finish off the look. Her face was covered by gigantic sunglasses, but apparently everyone still recognized her. Her red hair flowed out behind her, wild and free, catching the light ever so slightly so that it looked like a fiery halo behind her. She had all the girls trailing after her for her autograph, and all the guys wishing they could meet her- especially Brock and Ash.

She stopped in front of their table, and applied a thick coating of pink lip gloss to the layer she already had on. Before they could stop him, Pikachu jumped off the table , and onto her shoulder. He had just begun petting him when Ash jumped up.

"Oh my gosh!" Ash yelled "I'm so sorry!" and picked him up

She was just about to respond when men in suits appeared out of no where from behind her and said, "Come on. We have to try get to the rehearsal on time today. Strict orders from your sisters." as they pushed her away.

Once the crazed mob of fans left, Ash and Brock turned to Dawn and said "We're definitely going to that show."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And I forgot to tell you guys, but I'm cutting Piplup out of the story. Sorry!**

**And I don't own Pokemon, so please don't sue me.**

Once they were done eating, Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn were walking towards the gym, where the performance would be held. They had recently installed a new floor, and with it, a new pool. According to Dawn, it was a water ballet, so they gym would be the perfect place it have it.

They were almost there, when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. Her short red pony-tail was bobbing in the wind, while her Togepi was in her arms. She stopped every few seconds to apologize to all the people she was bumping into. When she finally reached them, Ash and Brock were worried. Misty was wearing her old clothes. She was much shorter than the real Misty would be. And they knew that she didn't have a togepi anymore.

"Ash, Brock, what happened to you guys? I leave for one second and you guys are gone, walking around with someone else." she said. The boys exchanged looks. Ash was the first one to say anything.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not Misty." He said to her. By now, Dawn was very confused. "Look you guys." She said "I just want to see the show. You can have your soap opera reunion once it's over."

"No." Ash said. "We're not leaving until who find out who this girl is, and why she's dressed up like Misty."

The girl, who wanted to see the show just as much as Dawn did, decided to give in when she realized that Ash was completely serious.

She sighed, and said, "Okay, I give up. I'll be back in just one second." as she ran away. Before anyone could stop her, she ran behind a tall building, and emerged, just as she had promised, a second later. But now, she was wearing a bright red shirt with a yellow star on the front, baggy blue pants rolled up at the bottom, and had blue hair tied into big pig-tails with pink elastics. Her togepi turned into a ditto.

"Duplica! It's great to see you!' Ash and Brock said. Pikachu greeted Ditto happily. "It's great to see you guys too!" She said, giving them a hug. "Where's Misty?" she asked, looking around in the crowd hopefully. "And who's your new friend?"

Brock answered first. "Well, this is Dawn. She's been traveling around with us for a while now, but you too haven't met yet. She's from the Sinnoh region. But she's a coordinator."

"Misty isn't here. She had to stop traveling with us so she could take care of the Cerulean gym while her sisters went on a tour around the world." Ash answered sadly.

Duplica frowned. "Well that's not fair." She said. "Why didn't they invite her too?" Unable to think of an answer, they just stood there in an awkward silence, until Dawn remembered why they were all standing there in the first place. "Well, I guess we should go in, before someone takes our seats."

Happy to have something to distract them all from Misty, they walked in, finally saying good-bye to Duplica, because her seat was far from theirs.

After Ash, to Brock and Dawn's disbelief, got a mountain of food, even they had just eaten, the show started.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

I don't own Pokemon.

**The lights all shut off at once, plunging the entire crowd in complete and utter darkness. Then, just before causing any panic, a single beam of light illuminated a diving board, that now stood above the pool. But the pool had changed. In the darkens, the pool had risen out from the ground. Now it was like a giant fish tank.**

**Standing on the diving board, was the girl Ash and his friends had seen earlier at the café. But now, she was wearing a heavy and bulky gray dress, that looked like a sack on her.**

**She stood there for a second more. Then, she leaped off the board, soaring in the air for what must have felt like forever. She gracefully dove into the water, barley making a sound. She looked around at the audience for a moment. Then she swam behind a large pile of boulders.**

"**Once apon a time, there was a girl named Ivy. She worked as a kitchen maid in a large castle by day, but by night, she was a beautiful mermaid princess, ruling the ocean the castle overlooked." The announcer said, over the loudspeaker. **

**Suddenly, a giant clam opened up, with the girl inside of it. But now, she was wearing bathing suit top, made out of pink clams, and had a shimmering green mermaid tail. On her head, there was an extravagant crown. It had a very intricate design, made of gold, and had sea shells woven into it. Her hair, was floating around her, just as beautiful as it was the last time they saw her.**

"**She loved to swim and dance with all the pokemon in the water." She said, while Ivy danced with pokemon, and music started to play.**

"**But she was sad. She couldn't live underwater, because when she was younger, she was cursed by an evil whiscash. She had to become human by day, and that forced her to live above water."**

**She swam behind the boulders again. While she was there, the lights turned off. When they turned back on, the pool had lowered, and a floor had been out in it's place, with a kitchen in the background. She walked out from behind the boulders, now wearing the gray dress, with her hair tied up in a ponytail.**

**She spoke for the first time, her voice ringing throughout the gym, "I hate this curse. I work all day to serve others, and for what? I get no thanks, and I have no friends here. I need to break this curse. If I don't, I'm sure I'll go mad."**

"**That night, she went to the water, and asked the pokemon for their advice." said the narrator, after the stage had changed again**

**A goldeen swam up to Ivy, and said to her, "Ivy, why don't you drink as much water as possible, so you're filled with water, like a true mermaid.**

**The lights turned off, and the kitchen was back. Ivy drank three glasses of water. It didn't work. She tried three more crazy suggestions from the pokemon for the next three nights.**

**On the fourth night, a seel said it her "Why don't you try to stay in the water for as long as possible when you're human. That way, you might transform from being in the water for so long."**

"**That's a great idea, seel!" Ivy said. So, the next morning, she tried it.**

**Ivy swam down to the bottom of the pool as a human. She swam behind the boulders, and appeared a moment as a human again. **

"**Maybe if you dance again, you'll be a mermaid!" The pokemon said. She decided to dance with the pokemon, but everyone noticed that she started going past the bottom of the tank more and more, and searching for something more and more. Finally she just gave up on the dancing all together, and started franticly looking for something in the sand.**

**By this point, the entire audience was confused. The narrator was about to say something, when Ivy passed out. Whatever she said was drowned out by the screams and cries of the audience.**

**Ash, thinking quickly, climbed up the diving board, and jumped in the water to save her. He swam to the bottom of the pool, grabbed her, and swam back to the surface with her in his arms. **

**When her got to the surface, everyone was cheering, and he saw three girls running towards the pool. He climbed out, and gave her to one of the three girls. The second girl gave him a hug and a kiss, while the third girl was calling 911. **

"**Thank you so much! I don't know how we can ever repay you!" The second girl said. "Our youngest sister is so important to us!" she said.**

**When the ambulance finally arrived, he found his friends again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the comments! Keep 'em coming please! **

**Sadly, I don't own Pokemon.**

Ash and his friends decided to stay in Sunyshore City longer than they had originally planned to. Duplica was going to be in town for the next two weeks, visiting some family. The three girls were going to be there longer too, waiting for their fallen sister to recover.

There couldn't be a single person in the entire region who didn't know about Ash's good deed. Everywhere he walked, there were people pointing at him. There were always reporters outside the hotel he and his friends were staying at, trying to get an interview.

Pikachu loved all the attention, basking in the glory of being a hero's pokemon, but Ash hated it. "I just did what any other person could have done." He said to the reporters the day after the show. That was the only thing he said to them, much to everyone's dismay.

"Ash, you are the luckiest person alive!" Dawn and Brock said to him. They both were extremely jealous of Ash. Dawn couldn't believe that he refused to talk to the reporters. Brock was mostly jealous of the fact that he got to hold Ivy, even if it was just for a few seconds.

It was all over the news and magazines the next day. _Swimming Star Almost Drowned in Performance; Saved Just in Time By Devoted Fan_.

The three girls- who now were named Lily, Violet, and Daisy- happily had an interview with the _Poketainment _to clear up the details of the accident, and to talk about Ivy's recovery.

"Officer Jenny spent the entire day investigating. There was no one trying to hurt her in any way shape or form- it was just a seel who decided to use Ivy's breather as a toy." Daisy said.

Lilly and Violet said "The doctors said Ivy should be fine within the next few days. They were amazed that she was able to hold her breath for as long as she did, but we've grown up swimming. She can hold her breath for what would seem like forever to others."

…

The next day, while Ash was in the park with Pikachu, he got a phone call. He jumped off his shoulder and into the bushes, after hearing the phone. Technology and pokemon don't mix.

"Hey! Its us, Lily, Violet and Daisy!" The girls said over the phone. "We were, like, totally wondering if you would consider going on a date with our sister later tonight. She's totally grateful for what you did, so she thought that maybe you guys could go see a movie, then dinner!"

Ash was shocked. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I can go, but I need to check with my friends to make sure we aren't doing anything tonight." He knew for a fact that he wasn't doing anything. He was just incredibly nervous and amazed that superstar swimmer/ actress wanted to go on a date with him. He had never been on one before.

"Okay! Well, give us your answer by tonight! Just call this number! Kay, bye!" They all yelled at once.

After finding Pikachu, he ran back to the hotel room where Brock, Dawn and Duplica were attempting to finish a thousand piece puzzle.

He told them about everything that had happened. By the end of his story, Dawn and Duplica were jumping up and down, squealing, while Brock was crying, "It's not fair!"

"Girls, there's just one problem. I'm going to go out with one of the most famous girls in the world, and I've never been on a date before." he said, interrupting their celebration. Being eighteen years old, he was very embarrassed about saying this.

The girls immediately stopped cheering, and said in the most serious voices he had ever heard them speak in, they said to him, "We need to train you. Call the girls back. Then we'll get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you know who wants you to review? Me. So please review.**

**I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't, so I'm writing this made up story.**

Miles away from Ash and his friends, was Ivy, who had just woken up from one of the most relaxing naps she had ever had. She got up from her pink, king-sized bed. It was filled with stuffed versions of her favorite water pokemon, had seven feather-filled pillows, and had been a save-haven for Ivy ever since she had started traveling around the world in their mansion sized tour bus with her sisters to do shows.

"Dr. Shimck was right. A good rest was all I needed" she said to herself.

She stretched, and walked into her closet. On days before a big show, she was forced to dress like the superstar she was, but on the days after a show, or on days when she was just relaxing, she always went for her yellow tank-top, red sweat-pants, a blue jacket, and put her hair up in a pony-tail. Not one of her fans had ever recognized her dressed like that before.

She was about to pull the clothes off their hangers when the door suddenly burst open. Her sisters fell on the floor in a tangle flailing limbs, curling irons, and makeup.

While they were all struggling to untangle themselves and the things they were bringing, Ivy couldn't understand anything they were saying to her, so she decided to just pretend to listen, and nodded her head randomly. That's what she did whenever she sisters were saying something incredibly stupid.

Once they were all standing up, Daisy asked her, "So what do you think? Is it a good idea?"

Ivy was panicking. Her sisters has never bothered to ask for her opinion before. She didn't want to agree with something that she would regret later, but if she said no, she could be passing up a great opportunity. Maybe they were asking if she wanted to stop doing shows, and were asking her if she wanted to go back home.

Thinking of home always made her happy, but a little bit sad. She would remember her friend, who was an amazing artist, and the professor who lived near them. Her garados, who she worked so hard to train, but couldn't bring with her for the shows. Her friend's mother, who was just like her mom. She hadn't really ever known her mother, but she always hoped her mom had been like that before she left her sisters. But then she would remember how her sisters ripped her away from her home, to make money. They couldn't do the shows like she did, and they all knew that. They needed her. But she missed home so much.

Pulling herself away from all those memories, she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, I guess it's a good idea."

The girls squealed in excitement, and started jumping up and down. Once they stopped, Ivy was scared. Anything that made her sister that happy couldn't be good for her. They were about to go into her closet to pick out some clothes when Violet's phone started ringing. She looked at the name on the screen, and yelled, "It's him! It's him!" The girls started jumping and screaming again, and finally answered.

"So, is that a yes, or a no?" Violet asked. "It's a yes? Great! Thanks! Would nine-thirty work for you? Okay. Go to the little Italian place near the gym. Thanks again! Bye!"

The girls squealed, and ran into her closet, Ivy slowly following them. They were tossing clothes everywhere, in search of something only they knew about.

After only seconds of searching, Ivy's closet was in shambles. Lilly finally pulled out something from on of the top rows of clothes. That place was reserved for the clothes Ivy especially disliked, were too extravagant for wearing regularly, or things that not even she was daring enough to wear, but were bought against her will.

The dress she picked was up there for all three reasons. It was a little black dress, with emphasis on the little, since it was so short, it was more of a shirt than it was a dress. It was the fourth most low-cut dress that she had ever seen, only beat by dresses owned by her sisters. It was a one shoulder dress, but the strap was super thin, so that hardly counted. As if that wasn't bad enough, it was made out of leather, and was skin-tight. There were sequins adorning the edges of the strap, going down in a v-pattern from the bust down, and on the top edge of the dress.

It was beautiful, and was something that people would see in a high-fashion fashion show. It had actually been worn on the runway, by one of the worlds most famous models. Her sisters and her had been to the show, and when they were backstage, were ecstatic when to learn that Ivy was the same size and height as most of the models there. They bought it immediately, but Ivy was never planning on wearing it. She was sure she could never pull it off, of anything that closely resembled it.

She was surprised that her sisters even bought it for her. They had been very protective of her since they found her about to kiss one of the stage boys after a show, but that was before they had even started traveling around. It had been their first show, but Ivy knew the boy, because he had lived in the same town as her for as long as she could remember, except for the few years she had spent with some close friends, traveling around the world to train pokemon.

That would have been her first kiss, but her sisters turned the wrong corner at the wrong time. They freaked out, and chased the boy out of the theater they had been performing in that night. She hadn't been that close romantically ever since. Her artist friend has said a few weeks ago that he and his family moved out of town, so she would probably never see Georgio again.

It's not like he had been her first love. No, that was one of the boys she had traveled around with years ago. Her sisters had teased them about liking each other, even though they both denied it. She was sure they would never meet again either. They had met when they were twelve. They traveled together for two years, but they hadn't seen each other in seven years. She and Georgio hadn't seen each other in six years, but they had met when they were fifteen.

She sighed, thinking of her pitiful love life. She would never meet anyone with her over-protective sisters around.

Then, she looked up, and noticed that her sisters were all staring at her impatiently. "Well, are you going to put it on, or not?" Violet asked. "I will, but you guys need to leave first!" Ivy retorted.

Her sisters reluctantly left as she put on the dress. After putting it on, she looked in a mirror, amazed at how mature she looked. It fit her incredibly, almost like it was made for her, or she was made for it. It suited her body amazingly, making her look taller and thinner than ever before. It hugged her curves perfectly, and hung where it was supposed to. She didn't even notice how revealing it was.

She stepped out of her closet to show her sisters. They took one look at her, and their jaws dropped.

"No way. You're not wearing that dress. Ever." They all said. Apparently, they noticed how revealing it was.

Now Ivy's jaw dropped. "Yes I am! You bought it for me, and you picked it out for me too! It looks incredible! You have to let me wear it!"

After half an hour of fighting, her sisters finally agreed that she could wear the dress. But she promised not to wear it on any other first dates she ever went on. They said it was more of a sixth-date type dress.

Once that issue was resolved, Daisy curled her hair, while Lilly and Violet did her make-up. It took two more hours to get her ready, but the end result was amazing. She had never looked better.

In the short walk to the car from their house, she saw heads turning just to get a glimpse at her. One man was so awe-struck by her that he spilled the soda bottle he was carrying, its contents running into the grass, over his feet, or into the road. But he didn't notice any of that. All he noticed was the beautiful girl walking to her car.

Since Ivy didn't know about the restaurant she was going to be meeting this mystery man at, her sisters had to drive her. After five minutes in the car, she stepped out.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I owned Pokemon, Misty would still be in the show.**

**I would love any reviews. So please leave one.**

While Ivy had been tortured by her sisters, getting primed and perfect for her date, Ash was enduring rigorous training. Dawn and Duplica had taken Ash's date preparation into their own hands. First, they taught him what to say.

"Okay, so when you first see her, what do you say?" After an infinite amount of slaps and much exasperation, Ash finally figured out that the answer was "Hi. You look amazing."

To the girls, it didn't matter that he was saying the right thing, but he also needed to say it right. So, they spent a few more minutes teaching him to say "You look _amazing."_ with emphasis on the _amazing. _

After he got it wrong the first four times, Pikachu helped speed up the learning process by giving him a shock every time he answered wrong. He understood the difference very quickly after that.

After that, they taught him how to talk to her during dinner. For this portion of their "classes" they set up a table in the middle of their rooms.

They were going to dim the lights, and put a candle on the table to get the same feeling of the restaurant, but after Pikachu saw ketchup being put out, he went crazy. He jumped onto the table, and left with a singed tail, so they decided to go without the candle.

Ash spent the almost the entire time eating the snacks they put out, and only remembered to talk when he has finished everything.

When Dawn yelled at Ash for eating everything, he got mad and called her a fat miltank. She started crying so loudly, Brock -who was across the hall in the other room- heard, and had to come calm her down, while giving Ash another smack on the head.

Everyone decided that teaching Ash what to say was hopeless, and that they should focus on teaching him what to wear, since they only had an hour until the date.

"Why can't I wear my t-shirt!" Ash asked. Dulpica gave him a smack so hard, he saw stars.

He figured it would be better for him to stay out of anything related with clothes, so he went to go take a shower. When he finished, he saw that the girls had put a white button down shirt with black pin-stripes, and blue jeans in the bathroom. Where they got the clothes, Ash had no idea.

He got dressed and stepped into the kitchen par of the room, where he found the girls and Brock making tea. They took one look at him and were instantly amazed.

They started cheering and clapping until they noticed that in their happiness, Ash had gotten a sandwich. He was about to take a bite until Pikachu swiped it from his hands.

"Ash, if you get that outfit dirty, I will follow you on your date, and I will tell Ivy about all the stupid things you've done in the past year, like the time you accidentally set fire to our camp _in your sleep." _Brock yelled. "That's the my smooth operator shirt, just for the ladies.

Dawn turned to Duplicate "We had to replace everything. We took so long, I almost missed a contest." Ash remembered that fire. It wasn't as horrible as Dawn made it out to be. They only had to replace _half_ of their supplies. But there was one thing that was destroyed that couldn't be replaced.

It was a lure given to Ash by his best friend, Misty. It was a tiny model of her winking and holding up one of her fingers. It was his special lure. Every time he had used it, he caught an amazing pokemon. But that's no why it was special.

It was special because of the person who gave it to him. Misty had been Ash's first love. Sure, she beat him up. She yelled at him. She fought with him constantly. But the worst thing she had done to him was leaving.

She had understood him when no one else did. She cared for him. She made him happy. Even though they hadn't seen each other for seven years, he still remembered her. They had never kissed, and they had never actually been in a relationship. People suspected they had like each other even when they didn't think so.

"I wonder if she still remembers me…" Ash wondered. Then, Dawn looked at the small clock above the oven, and let out a small shriek. "We have to go! We have ten minutes to get to the restaurant! Come on, move it!" She bellowed.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Duplica piled into Brock's car. They had decided it was time for Brock to start driving after the three of them had been forced to camp in a forest for nine days because the town they were going to was so far away from the one they were leaving.

The air was so thick with nerves, you could have cut it with a knife. The girls were panicking, wondering if they did enough training. Brock was wondering if he would ever go on a date. Ash was wondering what Ivy would be like. He was wondering if they would get along, but mostly, he was wondering if she would like him.

Before he had any time to gather his thoughts, the car stopped. Brock handed him a bunch of roses. As soon as the door was open, everyone wished Ash luck, and he stepped outside.

He looked around, and saw Ivy getting of her sisters' car. He walked up to her, kissed her hand, and said "Hi. You look _amazing_". He wasn't just saying that because he had been _trained_ to. He really did think that she looked amazing.

Ivy was relieved. "At least he's not a jerk," she thought. "but he looks like a player. He probably does this on every date he goes on." They just stood there for a few seconds, both of them trying to figure out what they should do next.

'Oh! I brought you some flowers!" Ash said, giving them to her.

"Oh, thanks… I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name." Ivy said, embarrassed. Ash was surprised. How could she have decided to date him without knowing his name?

"It's Ash." He said. "Oh. Well, thank you for the flowers, Ash. They're beautiful," She told him. "Do you want to go inside?" She asked. "That name sounds familiar. I must have gotten fan-mail from someone else named Ash, I guess" She thought.

Ivy had figured out by now that Ash wasn't an expert dater, considering how awkward everything was so far.

Ash got the door for Ivy, but both of them hesitated to go in once they saw what it was like on the inside. It was very dark, and smelled like an army of roses had attacked the place. The only empty table was in the middle of the restaurant.

Standing around the table-for-two was a group of musicians, holding an array of instruments. There were candles on the table, and a bottle of wine was held by one of the waiters.

Wide-eyed, hey looked at each other, and slowly walked toward the table. Ash was going to get the chair for Ivy, but one of the waiters beat him to it. He was about to pull out his own chair when the same waiter with amazing quickness, got his chair too.

"Welcome to _Il Ristorante Italiano. _I will be your server tonight. Wine?" The waiter asked. Before they got a chance to answer, their glasses were full of the dark purple liquid.

"Here are your menus. The house special for today is the _aragosta al burro. _Please, enjoy your visit." He said, while the menus were given to them.

As soon as he left, the band waiting next to their table started playing a song. It would have been wonderful, had it not been so close to them. Anything the two people tried to say was lost among a chorus of violins.

After listing for a few minutes, Ivy's eyes lit up. "I have to go to the restroom." she said, while grinning mischievously. Ash understood what she was trying to do, and nodded. "I need to go too."

They turned to one of the band members. "Excuse me, but where's the bathroom?" Ash asked.

"It's just in the back, next to the kitchen doors." He answered.

Ash and Ivy started walking towards the bathrooms, but instead of going in, they looked at each other, got down on the ground, and crawled into the kitchen. It took all of their self control to stop themselves from laughing.

They finally reached the back door. They opened it as quickly as they could, and crawled out into the cool night air. Ash helped Ivy up. They dusted themselves off, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Once they stopped, Ivy looked up at Ash. She just noticed that he was a few inches taller than her, but she was wearing heels. Had she been bare-foot, he would have been a lot taller than her.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I hungry. There's a burger place a few blocks away, if you want to finish the date." He said to her.

She definitely wanted to finish the date. This was her first one, and it wasn't going to be over an a matter of minutes. And Ash seemed pretty nice. Plus, she was hungry too. "I want to finish the date, but there's no way I can walk in these heels." She said looking at her shoes.

Ash sighed, trying to think of a solution. Neither of them had a car handy, and they weren't going to call and ask for help. While he racked his brain, Ivy took a look around at their surroundings, to see if there was a taxi anywhere. She didn't see a taxi, but she saw something better.

"Hey, Ash, would that work?" She asked, pointing into the parking lot.

That was the first time he had heard her say his name. It almost gave him chills, until he saw what she was pointing to. That completely blew him away.

"Yeah, I think that might work." He answered, grinning.

**Oh yeah, that's a cliff-hanger. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for all the comments!**

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Now, continuing where we left off…**

Ash looked over to where Ivy pointing, and saw a shiny, silver convertible, parked perfectly in a stop outside the restaurant. The top was down, and as they walked closer to it, they saw that the keys were still in the car, on the front seat. It was almost like someone was _asking _for it to be taken.

The two adults hopped in the car, before Ivy said, "Wait. We can't just take this car," she said. She thought for a moment, and then said "Wait, do you have a pen and paper- no, never mind."

She dug around in her small clutch purse -which Ash just noticed-, and pulled out exactly what she had been looking. A small pen, and a pad of sticky notes.

She climbed out of the car, and scribbled on a note while reading out loud what she was writing. "IOU one car, that will be back here at 12:30 sharp."

She stuck the note on the divider, got back in and said, "Well, I'm sure that's not legal, but lets go anyway. Hurry, because we have a curfew now." They laugh, and drove off onto the night, feeling like dangerous fugitives on the run.

While they were driving to their beloved burger place, Ash and Ivy passed the time by playing "I spy".

Finally, after fifteen minutes of driving, Ivy turned to Ash. "I thought you said it was only a few blocks away. Shouldn't we be there by now?" She asked.

Ash let out a nervous laugh, and said "Well, I think we're sorta, kinda, almost lost."

Ivy groaned, and said "Stop the car over by that gas station over there." "What!" Ash yelled. "There's no way I'm asking for directions. We can find it all by ourselves!" Ivy laughed. "You think I want to ask for directions? No way! I want to drive now."

Ahs reluctantly pulled over, and got out. He noticed Ivy was still sitting in the car when he remembered to get the door for her. She got out, and he opened the driver's door for her. He then walked to the other side of the car _again_, and got in. She looked, at him, and said "Buckle up now. We're gonna see how fast this car goes."

Ash did was she said, and was happy he did. The car was going one hundred miles an hour in a mere matter of seconds. They were practically flying.

He was laughing manically. She was letting out loud whoops of happiness. Her hair had come out of its neat and stylish 'do, and was now a river of red flowing out behind her in the wind, since they hadn't bothered to put the top of the car down.

In all their happiness, they hadn't noticed that they were not only heading further and further away from their destination, but they were almost out of the town. They hadn't even noticed they had left the town and had passed Lake Valor. They didn't notice anything until they had entered Veilstone City.

They stopped laughing so much, but a random giggle would escape their lips every once and a while. Ash was wondering why they weren't turning around, until Ivy stopped at a diner in the middle of the town.

"I'm still hungry, and being in a different town won't change that. Come on, lets go in." She said

They knew they stood out from the rest of the crowd in a small diner dressed the way they were, but they didn't care. They walked over to a table, and Ash happily pulled out her chair for her.

A pretty, young waitress came over. Any girl would have been concerned that Ash would start ogling at her, but Ivy wasn't. She wouldn't really have cared, since she didn't really know him that well, and didn't even know she was going on a date when she said yes to her sisters.

Ash didn't stare at her. Compared to Ivy, she wasn't that pretty. Plus, he knew that Dawn and Duplica would hate him forever if he even looked at another girl on their date, and he still wasn't even that interested in dating yet.

He glanced at Ivy, but couldn't shake the little feeling that he knew her from somewhere before. She looked at him, and she felt the same way- that they had already met before.

Ash was trying to remember what Dawn and Duplica told him about talking, but before he could come up with anything, Ivy said "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what type of pokemon do you have? I only catch water types. What about you?"

Ash was excited now. "I catch all kinds of pokemon. I would ask you to battle me right now, but I didn't bring any of them. They're the roughest and toughest pokemon in the world. Especially my pikachu."

Ivy laughed. "You're pokemon couldn't stand a chance against mine. My golduck could beat any of yours with one shot."

They realized they were never going to end the fight, and both started laughing harder. Ivy was practically crying. This was the most she had laughed in months.

"So, everyone knows what your life's like now, but what were you like when you were younger?" Ash asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I can't remember much. Not too long after I started taking care of all our pokemon, I slipped on the side of our pool. I remember that I used to travel around the Kanto region, before my sisters made me leave. There were two boys I went with, but I forgot their names after the accident, and my sisters won't tell me. They say it would distract me from my performances. I can't really remember any small details. Just really big, important events," she said.

"But I remember I used to be a tomboy. And my hair was a lot shorter, too." She laughed. "I don't think anyone who knew me back then would be able to recognize me now. My sisters dress me most of the time. If I could chose what to wear, it would be a lot more comfortable." She finished.

"What about you? Were you as rough, tough and dangerous as you are now?" She said jokingly. At least, that's how Ash thought she said it. She actually meant to say it flirtatiously, but Ash couldn't pick up on any romantic hints, no matter how obvious.

He grinned and with a smirk, he answered, "Well, I don't want to brag, but I was a big threat, even in my younger days. All the girls loved me, and pokemon happily jumped into my poke-balls when I walked by, just to be seen by me."

She laughed, and gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Yeah, and when you were four, the worlds biggest dragonite flew up to you and kissed you on the nose." She said between giggles.

"Actually, I traveled around the world with my two best friends. We were close, but my closest friend had to leave. I can't remember why, though. It was something to do with her three annoying sisters. But I forgot their names." He said, telling the truth this time.

The waitress came by again. "So, did you guys decide on what to order?" She asked. It was obvious her question was directed to Ash. She was enamored with him. Ivy wouldn't have minded, had they not have obviously been on a date.

"I'm having two triple cheese burgers, with extra mayonnaise, cheese, and mustard. I'll be having fries on the side, and I'll be drinking an extra large root-beer float, please."

Ash's jaw dropped. There was no way a girl like her could eat that much. However, she had proved that she was full of surprises.

"I'll have everything that she's having." He told the waitress. She quickly wrote everything down, and ran back to the kitchen, but not before turning to give Ivy a dirty look. She wasn't too happy that she had ordered so much, or that she was on a date with Ash.

He turned to her and laughed. "I thought girls were supposed to order the most lady-like salad they could find on the menu."

She rolled her eyes and answered "If I ate a salad for every meal, there would be no more lettuce left in the world, considering the portions I like eat in. I hate salads, but my sisters make me eat them a lot. They say if I don't maintain my figure, I'll be disowned."

Ash was amazed. Here was a beautiful, talented girl who was totally controlled by her sisters. No wonder she was so happy to break the rules. Then he was a little annoyed. He felt like she was just using him to get away from her sisters, so he had to ask her, "Ivy, why did you want to go out with me tonight?"

She looked at him, with her head slightly turned to the side. "I didn't invite you out. You asked me." She stopped for a second, and her eyes narrowed. "What did my sisters say to you? Did they tell you I wanted to go on a date with you?" she said. Ash was so scared, he couldn't open his mouth to answer, so he just nodded instead.

She was about to stand up, but she stopped herself, and took a few deep breaths. Then she sat down and said "Sorry I blew up like that. But this is just like something they would do. They're always telling me what to do, or where to go, or how to dress. They were probably doing this for publicity."

Then, her eyes narrowed. She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Ash all alone at the table, without saying a word to explain her behavior. Ash could feel his cheeks turning bright red, She was obviously leaving him in the middle of the date.

He was about to stand up and leave too, but before he could, Ivy came back, holding something in her hand.

She opened her hand, to reveal a tiny microphone, almost the size of some dice that you would find in most board games. "I found this tangled up in my hair. It came loose in the car. They were spying on us this entire time!" she said, after she closed it in her hand again.

Miles away, Ivy's sisters were looking at each other. "We're so smart! She'll never realize what we're doing!" Daisy said.

Ivy looked at Ash. "We can't get them get away with this. But I have a plan to get back at them. All we have to do is-". She was cut short by the arrival of their food. Both Ash and Ivy finished their food in the blink of an eye.

Once they finished, Ivy shared her fabulous idea with Ash in a low whisper. Once she finished, both of them were smiling from ear to ear. Her sisters were going to hear some very interesting things that night.

**Sorry for the wait! Writers block is an almost unstoppable menace! **


End file.
